Jealousy
by Insane Onna
Summary: Tsume learns jealousy is evil, the hard way, when he sees Hige glomping Toboe and Toboe squealing. (Sequel to Unexplainable but can be one-shot stand too) TxT.


Disclaimer: Wolf 's Rain was, is, will NEVER be mine.

Warnings: Yaoi flamers, OFF. I've warned you, if you dare flame me for writing yaoi after reading this warning…then you are a pighead, moronic, simple-minded fool. Actually I can go on and on about it but I'm being nice to you, moron.

A.N. – This can be considered as a sequel to '_Unexplainable' _or it can be also considered as a one-shot fic. :3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jealousy 

Tsume's P.O.V.

I felt myself glaring at Hige, again. How _dare_ he touch what is mine. He has no right to hug Toboe…

Hige was as usual, romping around with my Toboe. Really, for their age and in their situation, they are very carefree and…insane.

"Hige, you'll never catch me!" I hear my Toboe shouting delightedly at Hige.

I glared even harder. If looks can kill, Hige would NOT be buried six feet underground, he would have been cremated by my fury long, long time ago.

Six months have passed since I started to feel _something _for Toboe. It was unexplainable, it was inane, and it was unreasonable…and yet-

"Hah! I caught you!" I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to see Hige on _top _of my Toboe, as my Toboe tried squirming out of Hige's arms saying, "Ack! You caught me!"

I must kill Hige. I'm the only one who can catch my Toboe, only me and no one else, although no one knows that, nor with anyone ever know-

Then my thoughts were snapped yet _again_, by my Toboe's shriek of laughter and him saying, "Don't! Don't touch there! Ack!" and hearing Hige's evil cackling. I twitched. All right, operation: 'Kill Hige as soon as possible a.k.a. right now' is in action.

I stood up and went near the area where my Toboe and Hige have been playing, throws a glare at Hige. A deadly one.

But Hige, being Hige didn't get it. "Why are you glaring at me like that Tsume? Like you want to skin me alive and toss me in the fiery depths on hell and never see me again?"…If you only know how much I want to do that. But I'm sure that my Toboe would protest, so I wouldn't do that.

"Yeah Tsume!" Toboe decided to join in. "Why are you glaring at Hige so badly? Did you want to get revenge for him stealing your dinner last night?"

Hige snorted. "It wasn't my fault that he wasn't paying attention to devouring his food." Then Hige looked, as in really looked at Tsume, "Yah know, I found that weird. _You_ don't usually let your guard down. You seemed to be thinking of something…deep…" Suddenly Hige cracked up, "You, Tsume having a cr-cr-crush! How-how…impossible!"

I twitched yet again, Hige can _really _get on anyone's nerves without even trying, I swear.

I was distracted from my thoughts by a soft yet insistent tugging at my pants; I looked down, and saw my Toboe giving me the puppy eyes, saying, "Ne, Tsume, d-do y-you r-reallyhaveacrush?" My Toboe sputtered a bit more then fell silent after a little while, finally realizing that he was blabbing.

I sighed. I will never let them know. I highly doubt that my Toboe would even get it. He would probably say, "Why would you have a crush on me?" Something I couldn't answer and with an additional difficulty of Hige laughing himself sick, spreading the story to Kiba, and mocking me to eternity. I heard myself calmly say, "No, I don't have a crush."

…Violent couching from Hige.

I hit him on the head without blinking. I will get a better revenge later. Preferably when Toboe isn't around to witness your immediate death.

"R-really?" Something akin to hope shone in my Toboe's eyes.

I smiled. "Why would I lie to you?"

Relief was evident on his face. "Yai!" He suddenly hugged me. "I don't want to share any attention with a female wolf!" Does he know what he is implying? Looking at Toboe happily hugging me...I doubt it.

Hige rolls his eyes, not another session like this. He decided to bug Kiba, at least Kiba wouldn't be lovesick like this bunch... He amended, I hope. I can't stand being around lovebirds anymore.

I patted my Toboe's head gently and I said, "Well, let's hurry up. We still have to catch dinner and ensure that _this_ time, we wouldn't be fooled by that thieving wolf."

"I heard that!" Hige shouted.

My Toboe laughed cheerfully, "It's not 'we' Tsume, it's just you! I'm not that careless!"

I smiled even wider. He is the only one that can make me smile like this. This unexplainable feeling, maybe one day I will be able to able this to Toboe and maybe he can help me with it. But I will never trade this joy, this feeling I get being with him. Never. He makes me feel more 'human' as so others would put it. I don't care, as long as I can stay by his side and feel that irrepressible energy surrounding me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N.-So whaaaaaaaaat do you guys think of this? I'm sorry if there were too much grammar errors but I did this at around 1:30 am. Hey, I don't control the timing of my rare inspirations…………REVIEW!…onegai :3...I will consider this as an early dedication to Valentines day and to _some _people who are too much in denial to confess, fess' up. You know how to do it. You wouldn't want me blackmailing you, especially...cuz i would tell her about your crush if you take forever.


End file.
